


Clandestine Meeting

by TheNightFury



Series: Light Of Lothal [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't have to read to understand Ashla's Will, Light of Lothal Series, M/M, Romance, father and son relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: Fate had given Kallus and Lyste a second chance, and he was not about to let that chance pass by him again.





	Clandestine Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! WHose not ready for Rebels to end? Not me! Anyways, this fic is strictly for angst and feels, so if for whatever reason this fic doesn't make you comfortable you do not have to read to understand the official sequel Ashla's Will. In a few minutes I'll be posting that as well but for now enjoy!!

At first it had been difficult to earn the trust of his neighbors, he was to clean shaven and didn’t have an accent, screaming he wasn’t from the outer rim. Everything about his demeanor made the people around him agitated, uncertain, nothing he did could put those around him at ease. The first several months, he and Dev where forced to move nearly a dozen times because they couldn’t quiet blend in, they stood out a little too much in the crowd. It was rough, but it kept them both alive and below the Empire’s radar, and at the end of the day, that’s all Kallus cared about. 

Three years later, Elim Morgan and his son Dev where just a couple of insignificant refugees trying to start a new life on Dinzo. Kallus was still trying to get used to having a full beard instead of his neatly trimmed sideburns. He’d tried dying his hair for a while but quickly discovered that not only was it at times difficult to get ahold of dye’s, but when the dye started to fade it drew far more attention than his usual hair. 

There was a lot he was still getting used to with his new life. It was all so different from the life he was used to living; but given a second chance he wouldn’t change a thing, Dev was worth it all. No, there was one thing he would change, Lyste. He understood why Lyste made the decision he did, but another part of him didn’t understand why. It was clear as day Lyste wanted to go with him, yet he still choose to stay behind because it would be risky pulling him out, but Kallus would have done it in a heartbeat. 

It was safer for everyone involved for Lyste to stay behind, if Lyste suddenly died so close to Kallus, they would get suspicious and look into it. But with Lyste staying behind, there was nothing to be suspicious of. It made sense, but every time he thought about it, his chest would get tight, making him wish he could go back in time and change things. 

He couldn’t change the past, and he needed to let go, far easier said than done unfortunately. A part of him wanted to go back to what he once did, giving into the desire to sneak off with some stranger he met in a bar and spend the night forgetting his troubles, but that was the old him, now he was a father. Now he had to think about what was best for Dev. Though they could fairly easily pack up and leave if things went south, he knew how hard it was on Dev them constantly picking up and moving, keeping him from being able to establish roots and move on from Lothal. So he’d avoid getting too close to anyone to ensure no one could accidentally put two and two together. It was worth it, even if it did get lonely at times. 

“Morning dad!” Dev exclaimed as he bounded into the kitchen. 

“Morning squirt,” Kallus greeted, ruffling his hair. “Sleep well?”

“Yep!” Dev assured, pushing a chair over to the counter so he could watch Kallus cook, a pastime he greatly enjoyed. “What are you makin’ today?” 

“Nothing too exciting,” Kallus said with a shrug, “eggs.”

“Well eggs are yummy!” Dev assured.

“Glad you think so,” Kallus said with a laugh, passing him a plate. “Now eat up, and behave. I have to go or I’ll be late-“

“Okay….” Dev mumbled, deflating. “I love you dad.”

“Love you too kiddo.” Kallus assured as he walked out the door and down the dusty road. He knew he was running late with how empty the roads already where mostly deserted with only a few stragglers like himself, further noting their where more storm troopers on patrol then usual making Kallus frown. More troopers meant trouble, and trouble usually meant they would have to quickly leave the planet. It was when he reached the entrance to the mines that he saw a face he thought he would never see again. Lyste.

For a moment, Kallus was certain he was imagining things, until Lyste looked up and locked eyes with his, eyes widening in shock, brining Kallus to a halt. Lyste was here on Dinzo, he was standing in front of him. Kallus tried to open his mouth, to say something, anything, but realized acting like he knew him would risk compromising him so he quickly shut his mouth and prayed no one noticed anything odd. No such luck.

“Hey! You!” A trooper snapped, pointing his blaster at Kallus, “Why are you gawking? Get to work!”

“No,” Lyste said. “He’s late and needs to be properly dealt with,” Lyste declared. “Follow me, I’ll take care of him.”

“You heard him, move it,” the trooper said, shoving Kallus with his blaster. Kallus stumbled forward, glaring at the trooper before doing as he was told. Lyste led him to a small cluster of buildings, once used by the mine owners and now probably being used by the Empire. Once Lyste led him into an empty room he turned to Kallus with a small smile on his face and said, 

“It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Kallus agreed, grinning at him. Lyste took a tentative step forward but hesitated, Kallus however happily closed the gap and pulled him into a warm hug. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“I….I always regretted not going with you….” Lyste mumbled, “I told myself….it was safer for you and Dev to not….I mean it’s true but it didn’t help much….”

“I hated not pushing harder for you to come….but I had to think about Dev-“

“Don’t apologize,” Lyste said, finally releasing him. “This was my decision.”

“I know-“ Kallus began, freezing when he heard footsteps, dropping to the ground and crying, “I promise I won’t be late again!” As a Stormtrooper burst in, smirking when he saw Kallus on the ground. 

“Good to see someone is trying to teach these common riff raff a lesson, but you’re needed Lieutenant.” 

“Yes of course,” Lyste calmly said. “I’ll be with you in a moment.” The Stormtrooper nodded before thankfully stepping outside. 

“I go by Elim Morgan now, come find me later tonight,” Kallus quickly told him before quickly leaving the room to finally get to work. The day couldn’t go any faster. 

\----

Time slowed to a crawl as Kallus impatiently waited for it to be time to finally head home so he could see Lyste again. His heart hammered in his chest as he worked, giddiness flooding through him. The universe was giving him another chance with Lyste, a chance to do everything he’d wanted to do for years. He refused to let this opportunity slip through his fingers again. 

When the sun finally set and it was time to call it quits for the day, Kallus couldn’t race home fast enough, eager to clean up and make himself more presentable for Lyste’s visit. 

“Hey dad!” Dev eagerly greeted when Kallus practically ran inside their house. “You’re home early!”

“Well I’m very excited,” Kallus explained. 

“Why?” Dev curiously asked. 

“Well, I ran into Lyste at the mines today,” Kallus informed him with a wide grin. 

“No way really!” Dev eagerly asked. 

“Yea and he’s coming over soon to visit!”

“I-is he going to stay with us?” Dev asked, bouncing in his seat. 

“I don’t know,” Kallus admitted. “But let’s try and make a good impression okay?”

“I’ll get Mr. Muttonchops!” Dev declared, racing to his room, making Kallus chuckle softly at him before racing off to get cleaned up himself. He didn’t have time to take a shower mostly likely, but he could try and rinse off some and trim his hair and clean up his beard. And he should have some clean clothes…. 

With a small groan Kallus half ran to his room to try and make himself at least somewhat presentable, nervousness twisting in his gut. This was their only chance, their one night together and it had to be perfect. Halfway through trimming his beard after having cleaned off the grime and dirt off of his skin he realized he wasn’t even sure if Lyste actually wanted anything more than a friendly visit. Embarrassment filled him as he realized he was putting all of this energy into his appearance when all this most likely was, was Lyste meeting up with him to catch up. 

Kal what are you doing? Kallus thought to himself. He just needed to focus on making a nice warm meal for Lyste, he probably hadn’t had one in far too long and deserved to enjoy that at least. Once Kallus finished cleaning up and got dressed, Kallus walked to the kitchen and started digging around to see what ingredients he had on hand, unfortunately it wasn’t much. 

Veggies, some miscellaneous noodles, chicken and several types of stocks. 

“Soup it is I guess…again,” Kallus sighed, grabbing everything he needed, starting to chop vegetables for the soup, throwing them into the pot as he finished chopping. 

“What’s for dinner?” Dev eagerly asked. 

“Chicken noodle soup, a personal favorite of mine,” Kallus informed him. 

“Yummy!” Dev exclaimed. “Can I help?”

“Sure,” Kallus said, throwing the chicken in a pan, “Can you watch the chicken and stir it occasionally?”

“Sure!” Dev said, pushing a chair over so he could reach the stove. 

“Thanks kiddo,” Kallus said as he finished chopping the veggies, throwing them in the pot and adding chicken stock along with some salt and pepper before turning it on. “Not my fanciest meal but it’s warm and in the end that’s better than the Empire ever serves…”

“Mr. Lyste will love it!” Dev assured. “How could he not? Your food is amazing!”

“Thanks Dev,” Kallus said, ruffling his hair. “I appreciate the confidence boost.”

“Your welcome dad,” Dev said as someone knocked on the door. “He’s here!”

“Keep stirring, I’ll get it,” Kallus said, a little too eagerly walking over to the door to open it for Lyste. “Hello,” Kallus greeted, butterflies, fluttering in his chest. 

“Hello,” Lyste said, smiling nervously at Kallus, “You clean up nice.”

“Thanks,” Kallus said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Please come inside.”

“Thank you,” Lyste said, slipping inside. “And thank you for inviting me over.”

“Thank you for coming,” Kallus said. 

“I couldn’t wait to visit,” Lyste admitted as Kallus led him into the kitchen. 

“Hi Mr. Lyste!” Dev excitedly cried. 

“Hello Dev,” Lyste said, beaming at Dev. “Look at you, you’ve gotten so big!”

“Dad says I’m a big boy now!” Dev exclaimed. “I’m even helping with dinner! And so is Mr. Muttonchops!” Dev added, eagerly gesturing to the table where Mr. Muttonchops was sitting. 

“I can see that,” Lyste said, beaming at Dev, “What are we having for dinner?”

“Chicken noodle soup! Dad’s favorite!” Dev exclaimed. 

“Well if it’s his favorite, I know it will be amazing!” Lyste said, brushing his hand against Kallus’s, sending sparks through his veins. I am in trouble….

“How’s the chicken coming?” Kallus asked, stepping over to the stove to get a look at the chicken. 

“Almost done!” Dev assured. 

“Good, cuz I hear some grumbling stomachs!” Kallus exclaimed, tickling Dev’s stomach, Dev trying to wiggle away, screeching with laughter. 

“Dad stop!” Dev cried. 

“What? Did you say keep tickling?” Kallus asked.

“No!” Dev cried. “I’m trying to cook!”

“Oh okay, I guess I’ll stop,” Kallus said, stopping his attack, playfully kissing his cheek, making loud smooching noises as he did, earning another giggle from Dev. 

“Dad!” Dev cried. 

“What I’m not tickling,” Kallus said, laughing.

“I’m cooking!”

“Yes I can see that and you are doing a wonderful job,” Kallus assured. 

“I know I am!” Dev declared. 

“Good,” Kallus said. “And I think the chicken is done now, yes it is. Great, let me cut it up and add it to the soup!”

“Can I help cut it?” Dev asked. 

“I’d rather not just yet bud,” Kallus said. “Maybe when you’re just a bit older.”

“But you said I’m a big boy now!” Dev cried, pouting. 

“Sorry kiddo, but that won’t work,” Kallus said as he continued chopping the chicken. 

“Fine,” Dev grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Hey while your dad finishes up why don’t you tell me everything you two have been up to?” Lyste asked, smiling down at Dev.

“Well….okay!” Dev eagerly agreed, running over to the table and sitting down, grabbing Mr. Muttonchops and hugging him close. “We’ve been to all sorts of different planets!” Dev began once Lyste sat down. 

“Really?” Lyste curiously asked. “How many?”

“Lots!” 

“Wow, that sounds like a lot,” Lyste said with a chuckle. 

“Uh-huh!” Kallus softly chuckled as Dev eagerly continued to tell Lyste about their ‘adventures’ over the past several years. Though they hadn’t done anything all that exciting, for a boy who hadn’t seen any other planet before this had been quiet the adventure, one he hoped was soon ending. 

“Okay, dinner is ready,” Kallus declared. 

“I already set out bowls for everyone!” Dev said.

“Thank you Dev, that’s very helpful!” Kallus praised, grabbing the bowls Dev sat out and filling all three. “I hope you enjoy it.”

“Thank you Kallus, I can’t remember the last time I had a real home cooked meal.” Lyste admitted. 

“Well then you are in for a treat,” Kallus assured, beaming at him. “Please dig in!”

“I will,” Lyste said, eagerly taking a spoonful. “This is amazing!” 

“Thank you, but I did have help,” Kallus said, ruffling Dev’s hair.

“Oh yes how could I forget,” Lyste said, beaming at Dev, “wonderful job! I think you will also make a great chef one day!” 

“You really think so?”

“Oh yes definitely!” Lyste said. 

“And I agree,” Kallus said.

“Then I will!” Dev declared.

“I’ll become as good as you!” Dev declared. 

“Maybe even better,” Kallus said. 

“Really!”

“Just keep practicing,” Kallus said as he finished his soup. 

“I will!” Dev exclaimed, eagerly finishing off his own as well. “Can I go outside and play?”

He knew he should say no, it was getting late and it wasn’t too safe, but Lyste placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed, sending all reason flying out the window. “G-go ahead,” Kallus stammered, “Stay close to the house.”

“Okay!” Dev said, standing up and running outside. 

“That was subtle,” Kallus whispered, swallowing thickly. 

“I wanted to make sure the message got across clearly,” Lyste whispered, pressing his lips against Kallus’s ear. 

“How do you know I want to-“

“I don’t, but I wanted to make sure you knew,” Lyste said. “Just in case.”

“Well I’m glad,” Kallus whispered before pulling him into a passionate kiss, Lyste eagerly climbing into Kallus’s lap to deepen the kiss, tightly wrapping his les around Kallus’s waist, arms sliding around his neck. Kallus tightly wrapped his arms around Lyste’s waist, clumsily standing up, keeping a tight grip on Lyste so they wouldn’t have to stop kissing. 

Kallus awkwardly stumbled through the halls, not wanting to break apart from Lyste, slamming into a wall in the process, Lyste gasping when his back slammed against the wall, quickly yanking Kallus back into another deep kiss. Kallus clumsily knocked Lyste’s hat off as he ran his fingers through his hair, moaning in pleasure before breaking apart to gasp,

“Wait, before we do this…w-we have to um- this can only be a onetime thing-“

“I know,” Lyste groaned, “Just kiss me.” 

“Gladly,” Kallus huskily said, passionately kissing him again as they stumbled into his bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. Clothes where eagerly torn off as they continued to kiss, their worries melting away as hands eagerly explored exposed skin. 

Lyste was all too easy to please, loudly moaning in pleasure as Kallus slowly prepped him, enjoying watching Lyste writhe and whimper beneath him, begging for more and more until Kallus slid in him, Lyste wrapping his legs around his waist as they moved together, nails digging into his back as he desperately tried to have as much contact with Kallus as possible. 

They didn’t have to worry about being quiet with Dev outside, a small blessing Kallus soon discovered as Lyste screamed in pleasure beneath him with each thrust, Kallus desperate to make this last as long as possible. This would be their first and only time together, he wanted it to last forever. Nothing could last forever though, and far too soon Lyste came, screaming his name in pleasure, Kallus climaxing soon after, Lyste moaning in pleasure as he did so, keeping himself tightly wrapped around Kallus as he collapsed on top of Lyste.

“Wow….” Lyste gasped as Kallus rolled off of him, “That was…”

“Amazing,” Kallus finished as he caught his own breath, Lyste eagerly curling up against Kallus, resting his head on his shoulder. Kallus couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such amazing sex with someone. “We should clean up…and I should get Dev inside and in bed….”

“Right,” Lyste sighed. “Could I join you?”

“I was hoping you would,” Kallus admitted, smiling at Lyste. “You know…if you left the Empire-“

“I-I can’t,” Lyste sighed. “I’m not….it’s too dangerous.”

“I know,” Kallus whispered. “I just…hoped.”

“Well…maybe we could-“

“No,” Kallus firmly said. “It would draw too much attention.”

“I know…I just-“

“Hoped,” Kallus sighed. “I know.” The pair lay in each other’s arms for several more minutes, neither quiet ready to move, but both knowing they couldn’t stay like this for much longer. Slowly, Kallus silently got to his feet, Lyste wordlessly following him. The dream was over, it was time for them to face reality.

\-----

Kallus was quick to clean himself up, knowing he’d left Dev alone for far too long, and that Lyste’s disappearance was bound to have been noticed by now. 

“Thank you,” Lyste mumbled as they finished getting dressed. “For giving me a night I will never forget.”

Kallus softly smiled and whispered, “Thank you for everything.”

“I suppose….this is goodbye?” Lyste mumbled. 

“For good this time,” Kallus agreed. 

“Well meet again once….why not again?” Lyste asked. 

“Once was a miracle, twice…impossible.” Kallus sighed. 

“I have faith,” Lyste whispered, kissing Kallus’s cheek. 

“You weren’t going to leave again without saying goodbye where you!” Dev cried as he burst in the house.

“Dev! What are you-“

“I thought you forgot about me!” Dev exclaimed.

“No! Never!” Kallus assured. 

“I would never leave without saying goodbye!” Lyste assured, kneeling down to give Dev a warm hug. 

“Good!” Dev exclaimed. “Will you visit again?”

“I uh…I don’t think so,” Lyste admitted. “I was lucky to find you guys once-“

“But you know where we live now!” Dev cried. 

“Who knows if you’ll still be here,” Lyste said, “Beisdes….the Empire tends to notice when their Lieutenants repeatedly visit an outer rim planet…”

“But, that’s not fair!” Dev cried. 

“No, it’s not,” Lyste agreed. “But it’s how it has to be for now.”

“…I know…” Dev mumbled. 

“Hey,” Lyste gently said, “Keep Mr. Muttonchops close and I’ll be close too.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Lyste assured, ruffling Dev’s hair. 

“I’ll never let him go!” Dev assured, hugging Lyste again. 

“Good,” Lyste said, hugging him one last time before letting go. 

“I’ll miss you,” Kallus whispered. 

“I’ll miss you too,” Lyste said. Unable to resist, Kallus pulled Lyste in for one last lingering kiss, ignoring the gagging noises Dev made, reluctantly breaking apart to finally let Lyste go back to the Empire, out of their lives once more. Kallus watched Lyste as he walked down the road, sadness clinging onto his chest, squeezing his heart so tight he couldn’t breathe. Why did Lyste insist on leaving them again and again? Did he really not have feelings for him? Did he-

“Don’t be sad dad,” Dev said, hugging his legs. “I won’t ever leave you!”

“I know kiddo,” Kallus assured, beaming down at Dev. 

“And neither will Mr. Muttonchops!” Dev added, making Kallus laugh. 

“And I won’t ever leave either of you.”

“I know!” Dev assured, beaming. Kallus smiled and ruffled his hair, realizing how wrong he had been. He would never be lonely, not as long as he had Dev.


End file.
